In an immersive experience, such as an experience generated by a Virtual Reality (VR)/Augmented Reality (AR) system, a relatively clear separation may exist between the immersive experience generated by the VR/AR system, or the “virtual” world, and the environment outside of the virtual world, or the “real” world. When experienced using a Head Mounted Display (HMD) or other similar device, transitions into and out of the immersive experience may be affected by differences between the environment within the virtual world and the environment outside the virtual world.